La oscuridad
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: Que pasaría si Edward fuera un ladrón y Bella a la persona que tiene que robar. ¿Seguirán juntos? ¿Se separarán? ¿Intentarán vencer todo lo que se los proponga? Todos humanos. Entrad y descubridlo. La historia transcurre en 1920.


La oscuridad

Resumen

Que pasaría si Edward fuera un ladrón y Bella a la persona que tiene que robar. ¿Seguirán juntos? ¿Se separarán? ¿Intentarán vencer todo lo que se los proponga? Todos humanos. Entrad y descubridlo. La historia transcurre en 1920.

Historia

Cap1.La sociedad.

Bella POV

Me desperté como todas las mañanas despertada por Jessica (la criada). Todos los días era la misma rutina, levantarse, bañarse e ir a desayunar sin comer nada, porque mi madre decía que ella no quería tener una hija gorda y porque una mujer no puede ser gorda porque sino no es una señorita decente.

Me fui a casa de mi amiga Rosalie que se había casado con Emmett Cullen con el que había tenido una hija, Anette.

Anette era una niña muy bonita, pequeña de ojos azules y pelo rubio como su madre y rizado como su padre, cada vez que se reía le salían hoyuelos. Era preciosa y hermosa.

-¿Qué bonita es?-Dije mirándola embobada.

-Es maravillosa. Tendrías que tener uno.

-¿Con quien?

-Tienes razón.

Me quedé mirando a la pequeña.

-Hola hermana.-Dijo Jasper.

-Hola Jasper.

-¿Os tengo que dar una buena noticia?

-¿Cuál es hermano?

-Alice ven.

Mi hermana apareció por la esquina de la puerta.

-Alice y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Felicidades hermanita.-Le dije a la prometida, Alice.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mayor que se había hecho Alice estaba muy contenta por ella.

En la sociedad era mejor estar casada, sino eras el objetivo de todas las miradas.

-Dime, ¿cuándo será la boda?

-No sé, a lo mejor dentro de un mes y medio.

-Es una buena fecha.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Margaret ve a abrir, por favor.

Mi hermana se iba a casar y me encantaba esa idea lo único que no me gustaba era que vería a mi madre.

-Señor, es su hermano el Señor Cullen.

-Haz que pase.

-Hola hermano.-Emmett se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su hermano.-Hermano ella es la prometida de Jasper, Alice.-Dijo señalando a mi hermana-Y ella-dijo señalándome a mi.-Es lady Isabella Swan viuda de Tayler Crowly, Ladys el es mi hermano el señor Edward Cullen.

-Felicidades Lady Alice.

Luego se dirigió hacía mi.

-Siento mucho su perdida Lady Swan. Me callé no podía hablar.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme.- Dije.

-¿Te vas a ir tu sola?

-Si, no veo ningún inconveniente.

-No te vas ir a sola.- Miro al señor Cullen.-Edward, ¿podrías acompañarla a su casa?

Edward no se lo pensó mucho.

-Si,claro.

Me dirigí a la puerta con Edward siguiendo. El era alto, tenía una piel un poco morena, los ojos eran verdes esmeralda, su nariz recta y perfecta. De ropa levaba puesto una chaqueta azul marino y debajo una camiseta blanca, los pantalones eran blancos y en los pies llevaba unas botas (n/a: si habéis visto "Orgullo y prejuicio" se parece a alguno de los trajes que lleva el señor Darcy. Y si no la habéis visto os animo a que la veáis). En la apariencia exterior parecía perfecto, pero yo nunca me dejo llevar por la impresiones.

-¿Qué tal esta usted, señorita Swan?

-Me puedes llamar Bella no me gustan las formalidades.

-De acuerdo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted, señor Cullen?

-Bien, pero puede llamarme Edward.

-De acuerdo.

Hubo un silencio, a decir verdad muy cómodo.

-Es su hermana la que se casa, ¿no?

-Si.

-No parece que le haga mucha ilusión.

-Si me hace ilusión.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

-Va a ir mi madre.

-Es que no se llevan bien.

-Pues no mucho. Por eso me casé.

-¿Y su marido lo sabía?

-Si, el se casó conmigo por que se tenía que casar con alguien obligatoriamente. En esta relación no había amor, pero si mucho cariño. El y yo nos necesitábamos y nos hicimos un favor.

-Un favor demasiado grande, ¿no?

-Si, pero éramos amigos y por los amigos se hace todo. Hasta lo favores grandes.

-Nunca he tenido amigos, pero si hermanos y les haría cualquier favor.

-Pero seguramente amigas si has tenido.

-No, tampoco. No soy muy sociable que digamos.

-Pues a mi si me lo parece.- Y el dice que no es sociable. Tiene que tener a todas las mujeres locas por el.

-Yo, la verdad, no soy muy sociable.

-Eso lo sabré cuando no vemos más. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos.-Este muchacho si que es bipolar, hace un rato enfadado y ahora contento. No entiendo a este muchacho.

Lleguemos a casa.

-¿Quiere pasar señor Cullen?

-Será un honor Lady Swan.

-Entonces señor Cullen nos vamos a la sala. Sígame.

Subimos las escaleras y crucemos el pasillo.

-Pase.

-La señorita primero.

-Gracias.

Pase y me senté en el sofá y el se sentó al lado mió.

-Lady Swan, ¿sabe usted jugar al ajedrez?

-Si, en efecto. Soy la mejor jugadora de esta casa. ¿Le apetece jugar una partida?

-Por supuesto.

Nos levantemos del sofá y no fuimos a la mesa de ajedrez.

-Lady Swan, ¿le importa que juegue con las blancas?

-No en absoluto. ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Me considero el rey blanco.

-Pues yo seré su reina negra.-Como se me ocurrió decir eso.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo con una sonrisa pica en el rostro.

Esa sonrisa me encanto. Desde luego estaba mejor cuando sonreía se veía mas feliz y alegre le estaba tomando mucho cariño y lo conocía desde hace apenas una hora.

Nos tiremos horas y horas jugando la misma partida estábamos muy entretenidos. Al final de la parida el me ganó y nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá.

Cada vez nos acercábamos más el uno al otro.

-Tienes las mismas ganas de besarme que yo tengo de besarte a ti.-Me dijo. Me quede sin palabras así que solo asentí.

Nos acercamos y empezamos a besarnos, nuestras lenguas empezaban un baile sensual y con pasión y una pizca de amor, pero más pasión que otra cosa.

El empezó a recostarse encima de mí poco a poco, mientras que se iba poniendo encima de mí me iba subiendo el vestido e iba tocándome en la pierna. Al final acabo encima de mi, ya me había levantado el vestido hasta la cadera.

-Bella por casualidad no tendrás…-Alice se quedó estática en su sitio y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward y yo nos sentamos bien en nuestro sitio.

-Bueno se hace tarde, me tengo que ir. Vendré mañana a visitarlas Lady´s.

-Le acompaño a la salida señor Cullen.

Lo seguí hasta la salida.

-Mañana vendré a verla Lady Swan.

-Ya estoy deseando que sea mañana.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando el se fue subí al salón en el que Alice todavía estaba.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando cuando he entrado'

-Nada, estábamos intercambiando…

-Salida.

-No.- Me miro con una ceja levantada.-Bueno si. Me deje llevar por la situación.

-Y tanto que te dejas llevar que un poco más y te posee en el sofá.

-Bueno si. Cambiando de tema, estoy muy contenta de que te cases con Jasper.

-Bueno, voy a descansar.-Se levantó del sofá y se fue directa a la puerta.-Hermana haces bien.

Que hago bien haberme besado con un hombre que posiblemente este casado, dejar que sus hermanos ojos esmeralda tengo ese efecto sobre mi. Esto a mi nunca me ha pasado, me estaré enamorando… no creo todavía es muy pronto para eso, ¿no? Se lo preguntaré mañana a mi hermana.

Me fui a mi habitación me puse el camisón y me acosté en la cama a dormir.

Edward POV

Pero que me había llevado ha hacer eso en casa de la Srita. Swan fue algo irracional y para colmo nos pillo su hermana.

-¡Edward! Si es que eres tonto.-Empecé a darme golpes en la cabeza.

Como se me había ocurrido tener esos impulsos con una persona que conozco de hace unas cuantas horas.

Con su cara en forma de corazón con ese pelo caoba en un recogido muy historiado, esos ojos color chocolate y esa boca tan sexy…

"¡Edward! Contrólate es solo una mujer viuda no puede tener ese efecto sobre ti", pense "Como puede hacer eso una mujer viuda y encima luego que te pille su hermana"

Iba caminando por la calle en la ennegrecida noche.

Que me había pasado no es muy normal en mi, me había lanzado sobre ella como un león a una oveja.

En serio soy un inútil con un pasado de ladrón que no sirve para nada. Solo servia en el pasado pero ahora tampoco.

Llegue a mi casa muy cansado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, bueno si pero tendría que volver a casa de Bella.

Me di una relajante ducha de agua fría, tenía mucho calor y sentía que me ardía el pecho.

Después me fui a la cama.

Empece a darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había pasado. En mis divagaciones me quedé durmiendo.


End file.
